


Practice Makes Perfect

by Cozy_coffee



Series: Lollipops and Blowjobs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam giving oral; Dean gets a lot of attention for his cocksucking lips, but it's actually Sam who gives the best head and loves doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

Dad is away on a hunt. He will not be home for days. 

The smoky, hazy heat in Dean’s beautiful green eyes means pleasure for Sammy. Knees to the floor, sugar sweet, pink lips pouty and parted, wanting to suckle. Lick. Taste the salt of Dean’s skin. Sam trembles with arousal when his brother tangles fingers in his shaggy hair and roughly pulls him forward. He scampers forward, an eager cock-slut hungry for his big brothers dick. 

Dean’s hands weave through Sammy’s shaggy hair and guide him towards his leaking, throbbing cock. Sammy’s pink lips open immediately to take Dean in, Dean rams his long, thick cock deep down his throat, and Sam takes it eagerly, not choking or gagging, a perfect cock-sucker. 

Sammy wants it, has wanted it for months. Sammy begged for Dean's dick, and his brother has been teaching him; he is getting better every time he swallows Dean. Once upon a time, he couldn’t fit the stiff flesh into his mouth without it bumping the back of his throat and causing him to gag, but practice has made perfect. Now he is a deep-throating expert. 

Sam loves having Dean in his mouth, it is his happy place. He surrenders, hands behind his back, and sucks as best he can while Dean fucks his mouth, demandingly cramming the throbbing prick down his throat. The flesh is hard and velvet soft and Sam fucking loves the feel of dick rubbing his throat raw, moans like slut as his mouth is used. The young boy is hard in his boxers, there is a creamy damp spot soaking the cloth, proof of his delight in blowing his big brother. 

He lives for hearing the growling, breathy moans and the praise mingled around the rough thrusts cramming down his throat. The wet slap of skin echoes in the bedroom as Dean snaps his hips, drives his cock into the wet warmth, and Sam slurps and suckles the best he can, his throat rippling around the flesh as he drools. 

Dean comes in his mouth, the flesh throbbing in time with his rough breathing, and Sammy is like a kitten with cream; he swallows it all, gulping the treat down and laps at the leaking slit, enjoying the salty-sweet taste of his brother’s cum as it washes over his tongue and trickles down his throat. 

Dean slips from his mouth and Sam smacks his lips. His throat is a bit raw, but nothing worse for wear. Still, his brother's hand gently rubs his throat soothingly. “Perfect, little brother, so good for me,” Dean praises. “My perfect cocksucker.” 

A bright big smile blossoms on Sammy's face as Dean leans down and tugs him into a passionate kiss, growls “Mine, my Sammy. My pretty little cocksucker. Gonna take you to bed and fuck that pretty little ass,” in between the biting kisses. 

There is a chance Sam will be granted a night of pleasure, and the odds are looking well in his favor.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/61811.html?thread=19181427#t19181427)


End file.
